


Coming Clean

by mybrainproblems



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Body Odor Kink ???, Cum Play, Eren is a kinky fucker, Eren we are both kinky trash and it's okay, Face-Fucking, Frottage, How is cum play not a tag!?, Kinda some D/s dynamics but not really, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, canon-verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybrainproblems/pseuds/mybrainproblems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi wants to take a shower after they've had sex, Eren has other ideas about how to get clean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Clean

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last night and was encouraged by bfketh to turn it into a full fic:
> 
> _Levi wanting to clean after they've had sex and Eren's like no, I'll clean you and starts licking Levi's thighs and balls and sucking his cock and Levi's like you do know where that's been right? And he's grossed out but also holy shit turned on and decides to just go with it and holds Eren's head and starts moving his hips so that he's facefucking him and Eren won't stop moaning and Levi's breathing heavily and he pulls Eren off his cock and comes on his face and Eren licks his own face clean._
> 
> I am trash. Enjoy.

They were both collapsed on the couch in Levi’s office breathing heavily. Levi was sitting back and allowing his head to tip back while he caught his breath. Eren continued to straddle him, feeling Levi’s cum seep out of his ass now that his cock had softened and left him empty. He leaned into Levi and buried his head in the space where his neck met his shoulder. He inhaled deeply, smelling the sweaty, musky, peppery smell of his skin and tried to bury himself in even further. Eren loved the way Levi smelled once the soap from his shower had worn off, he loved the way that Levi smelled after he’d been doing any sort of physical exertion. That scent that was solely Levi after he had been sparring, the added hint of pine that came from practicing with the 3DMG in the forest, the strong scent of leather from when he had been out riding almost masking his own. But most especially, the animalistic and primal scent that came with the hazy glow of post-coital bliss.

“If you’re done sniffing me like a dog I’d like to go shower.”

“No, wanna stay a bit longer.” Eren’s words were barely coherent as he nuzzled deeper in Levi’s shoulder.

“Eren, you might find wallowing around in your own cum and sweat to be sexy but I find it disgusting. I need to at least rinse off.”

“Nope.” Eren leaned back to give him a cheeky grin and slid off his lap, keeping his arms on Levi’s sides and using them to part Levi’s legs as his own knees reached the floor. Eren looked up at him from between his legs and gave him a little smile. As he leaned his head against Levi’s thigh he let out a contented sigh and turned his head slightly to look up at him again.

“So you really just want to get clean?”

“I think I said that twice already.”

“Okay. I’ll clean you up then.”

Eren gave Levi a devious grin before licking a path up the soft flesh of the inside of Levi’s thigh catching some of the cum that had seeped out of him earlier before moving up to lick his own cum off of Levi’s stomach. He heard Levi make a small noise of disgust in the back of his throat as he bowed his head back down and began to lick and gently mouth his sac, laving at it with his tongue. He felt Levi go tense and make a wretching noise when he licked off the drops of cum from his pubic hair gently, wary of getting any hair in his mouth before shoving his nose into his well-trimmed hair and inhaling deeply. Eren nuzzled at the base of Levi’s cock before leaning back slightly and smiling angelically at the disgusted expression on Levi’s face. He bent forward again and began to lick at the base of his cock.

“You do know where that’s been, right?”

Eren gave him a wicked grin and took the tip of Levi’s cock into his mouth and _sucked_ sinking down to deep throat him, unable to smile around the heavy cock in his mouth when he heard Levi moan. He wouldn’t say that it tasted good, but it didn’t taste completely awful either. Mostly it just tasted like Levi’s cum since he was so adamant about Eren being clean before they had sex. Still, there was another taste there and Eren pushed it to the back of his mind so that he could focus on Levi’s. Eren drew his head back again and pulled off with a suctioned pop and licked the tip of Levi’s cock before looking up again. He looked at Levi’s face, schooled into the same neutral features that he wore outside of the sanctuaries of his bedroom and to a lesser extent, this office. The only thing that gave him away was the flush on his cheeks. They locked eyes with one another, both of them refusing to blink. Finally, Levi broke the stillness as he reached out an arm and let his hand sink onto Eren’s head to play with his hair.

Eren hummed and allowed his eyelids to flutter closed as his relaxed into Levi’s hand and let him run his fingers through his hair and massage his scalp. Suddenly the grip became harsh as Levi grabbed his hair and tilted his head up so that they were looking at each other again.

“I think that’s enough of a break. Now finish what you started.”

Levi used his hand to guide Eren none-too-gently towards his still-hard cock. Eren opened his mouth obediently as Levi pulled him forward and settled his cock inside of Eren’s hot, wet mouth until the tip of his cock was hitting Eren’s (now non-existent) gag reflex. Levi tightened his grip a bit more and Eren choked out a moan in spite of his full mouth. It was only then that Levi drew Eren back slightly and began to move his hips to thrust up into Eren’s mouth. He held Eren’s hair roughly, keeping him in place while he fucked his mouth. Eren whimpered and began to touch himself but was stopped when Levi stretched out a leg to place his foot in Eren’s crotch, blocking his ability to touch himself. While Levi continued to fuck his mouth Eren began to rub himself against Levi’s foot, steadying himself with one arm gripping Levi’s calf.

As both of their bodies began to move closer to orgasm, Eren reached his other hand back behind him to play with his still-loose abused hole. He began to finger himself, using the remaining come and lube in his ass to ease the friction. He fought against the feeling of overwhelming pleasure, willing himself to stay away until after Levi came. The sensations rippling through him from having Levi fucking his mouth while he humped Levi’s leg and finger fucked himself had him a drooling, moaning mess on the floor in front of Levi. Looking down at Eren and seeing him that filthy and lost in pleasure tipped Levi over the edge. He roughly pulled Eren off of his cock and watched as his own cum splattered Eren’s face. Eren came and spilled his own hot cum onto the floor, a high pitched whine escaping his open mouth. After taking a moment to catch his breath Eren opened his eyes. He brought his hand up to his face and swiped off Levi’s cum with his fingers and then sucked them clean one by one keeping his eyes on Levi’s face the entire time. He then brought up the hand that he had been fucking himself on to slowly and lasciviously lick those clean as well.

“So, are you feeling clean now?” Eren’s voice was hoarse from Levi’s abuse of his mouth.

“Hm, I’m still going to take a shower.” He stood up, holding himself up on the arm of the couch and gathering the energy needed to walk to the shower down the hall. Eren got up as Levi started to pull on a loose shirt and pants for the walk.

“Eren, I think you missed a spot.”

He pointed to the floor where Eren’s cum had pooled. Eren got back down on the floor on all fours and began to lap it up with his tongue. He could feel Levi’s eyes on him and he probably would have gotten hard again if he hadn’t just come twice in such a short period of time. He could taste his own cum as well as Levi’s in his mouth and could feel the slickness of the remaining lube deep in his ass and the dried cum flaking off the inside of his thighs. He was utterly filthy and all over him he could smell Levi’s sweat and cum and the primal scent that clung to him. He moaned in spite of himself as he licked up the last of his own cum from the floor.

“Slutty little shit, aren’t you?” Levi’s gaze was soft and Eren could see the small smile on his face and blushed and he stood up to walk towards Levi, slipping back into his pants.

“But I’m _your_ slutty little shit.”

“Yeah, I guess you are.”

Eren leaned in for a kiss and Levi shoved him away so suddenly he nearly ended up on the floor.

“Oh _hell_ no. Brush your fucking teeth first.”


End file.
